


My Brother

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, Sibling Incest, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon was her brother.  They shared a bond no one could ever understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penombrelilas (crookedspoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> Hope you like! I've never really written anything like this before. I LOVE Firefly, so I hope I managed to get River's character okay.

In the end, they were brother and sister.  They were all the family they had now.  The people who shared their DNA and had given them biological functions meant nothing to her.  She wanted them to mean something.  She still had the occasional lucid dream amongst the maelstrom that dominated her mind.  Sometimes she dreamed of her mother, brushing her hair and singing sweet lullabies to her.  Sometimes she would look at Simon and see their father in him, strong and practical.  But they meant nothing to her.  They were just people to her, little people.  Even back then, before them, it was hard for her.  She could never truly love them.  Not like she loved Simon.  
  
She and Simon had always had something special.  Even as children, it was there.  Of course it was passed off as simple love between brother and sister.  But they knew better.  They never dared speak of it aloud.  No one could ever understand them, no one could ever understand her like Simon did.  What they shared was profound, sacred.  They didn't speak of it, not even late at night when all she felt was him, so close to her.    
  
He struggled as they got older.  She didn't blame him, not really.  As much as she loved him, as smart as he was, she understood far more than he did.  She simply took it upon herself to guide him, the silly boy.  But then they sent her away to them, and in her absence warped her brother's mind.  They tried to make him forget her.  As if he ever could.  What she and Simon had, not even they could tear apart.  She knew he would rescue her.  In the darkness and madness that had become her reality, Simon was the only thing that still made sense.  Simon would come for her.  Simon would never leave her.  They had a bond more profound than anything they could even concieve.  Let them give chase.  She and Simon would protect each other.  She was the Weapon now, she could protect her big brother.  
  
She didn't hate Kaylee.  No, she could never hate the sweet innocence that brought a refreshing light to River's storm.  With Kaylee, she could run again, laugh again.  She was just a girl once more, basking in that wonderful innocence.  No, she pitied Kaylee.  She could never understand what she and Simon had.  Kayleee was a nice girl, River even considered her to be a sort of sister, but Simon was hers though he tried to pretend otherwise.  Her brother tried to ignore their bond, forget the memories of their childhood, and she was annoyed, at first.  She was angry and frustrated.  But after some thinking, she understood.  It had been so long, after all.  They took her away for years.  Poor Simon.  She couldn't expect him to remember, not with being around them messing with his head.  He simply needed a reminder.    
  
She smiled as she closed and locked the door to their room.  It was late, well, according to the silly time table of the ship anyway.  People were sleeping, and those who weren't were nowhere nearby.  "Brother." She said, smiling.  She's been doing that more, thanks to him.  "I've missed you." She whispered, walking closer to him, her bare feet barely making noise on the cold metal floor.  He was asleep, oblivious to the world.  
  
She giggled.  "My silly brother." She reached down to cup his face.  So angelic, innocent.  But he was far from innocent, they both were.  They were both damaged in ways no one on this ship could ever comprehend.  Onlythey could heal each other's wounds.  She stroked his cheekbones.  He was so handsome now, puberty crafted him well.  "I've missed you.  I've missed you so much."  
  
He barely responds to her touch.  She didn't expect him to.  He wouldn't wake up for hours, not with what she gave him at dinner.  He didn't even taste a thing.  Silly brother of hers.  She stroked his face almost reverently.  He was so handsome, pretty.  She liked the feel of his skin under her fingers.  They danced downwards, deftly undoing the clothes he had fallen asleep in.  Her brother worked so hard.  She leaned down and pressed feather soft kisses to his skin.  He tasted like the med room.  She normally hated that foulness, but on him it was right.  He let out a soft, sleepy moan and she giggled.  He did want this, she knew he did.  She closed her eyes and imagined him awake, his hands running over her skin like they used to when they were younger.  They were so clumsy then.  Now she was sure they would be precise, firm.  She moaned, gasping as a warm heat started between her legs.  
  
It didn't take her long.  Next time she would go slowly, savor the moments, the touches.  Maybe Simon would be awake that time.  But she needed too much, and it had been too long.  She could feel Simon squirming in his sleep beneath her.  She could feel his desperation, almost as bad as hers.  She gasped as she sank down on him, her eyes wide as she felt him for the first time in years.  She shivered in delight.  She felt whole again, complete.  She rocked her hips, moaning at the sensations shooting through her.  It had been far too long.  The high came far too quickly, sparks shooting through her veins.  She bit her lip to hold back her cries as she rode out the wave of pleasure.  She groaned as she felt Simon release in her, her name sleepily muttered.    
  
Smiling, she carefully lifteed herself off of him and rested on top of him.  Her muscles ached and they were both covered in a thin sheet of sweat.  She would clean them up later.  She still had hours to go before the drugs wore off.  Hopefully next time they wouldn't be needed, and she ould bring her brother back from that silly way of thinking, make him remember their bond.  She took his arms and wrapped them around her, sighing contently.  She lazily stroked his skin, kissing the area above his heart.  
  
"I missed you, brother."  
  



End file.
